


Sokeefitz

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: I was thinking about sokeefe vs. sofitz and then I was like... what ifalso is it just me or does sokeefitz make you think CHEESIT
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen/Fitz Vacker
Kudos: 6





	Sokeefitz

**Author's Note:**

> :) enjoy

A yellow blur shot past the window as a dark haired boy screeched and ducked. A blonde teen raced after the yellow creature, laughing. Sophie sighed and shook her head, but she was smiling. Keefe really enjoyed spending time with Iggy, who was currently the shade of a neon highlighter thanks to Dex, and of course he would take any opportunity to mess with a friend, even now that they felt more like a family. 

The years since she had first discovered the Lost Cities had been filled with adventures and danger, but now that everything was finally over for the most part, she and her friends were happy to be able to relax somewhat and enjoy time with each other. A long conversation between a hopeful Sophie, a confused Fitz, and an unusually serious Keefe had resulted in a beautiful relationship that she was so happy to have become a part of. Fitz had apologized for his stubborn views on Matching and actively worked to get a better understanding of why it was such a taboo to not follow this system and how they could change it for the better.

Sophie was a calming and maturing influence of Keefe, who in turn helped her stay positive and work together on problems. Fitz had grown and evolved into a mature, loyal presence who was always willing to defend Keefe and Sophie and enjoyed giving them thoughtful gifts such as hot chocolate on a cold winter morning and custom pins to represent the trio. Keefe and Fitz were confidants and playful friends whose bond had strengthened to levels that meant they were nearly inseparable. Together, they blended into a wonderful mix of talents and qualities and their friends were happy to see them become closer and stronger than ever before.


End file.
